200 Sensuki Drabbles
by KB Twilight
Summary: For the challenge community on livejournal.  SensuiItsuki drabbles, warnings vary by drabble.
1. 106 Coffee

**Disclaimer**: (This serves for all chapters) Sensui and Itsuki along with the rest of the Yuu Yuu cast belong to Togashi-sensei. I'm just borrowing them. No copywrite infringment is intended.

**Title**: (_Untitled_) I'm just refering to it by prompt name, but suggestions welcome.  
**Author**: KB Twilight  
**Fandom**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
**Prompt**: 106. Coffee  
**Claim**: Sensui Shinobu/Itsuki  
**Completed**: 1/200  
**Rating/Warnings**: Slash (duh...)  
**Word Count**: 285  
**Summary**: Using coffee as an excuse to enjoy a rare quite morning.  
**Notes**: Is supposed to be in Naru (Female Personality)'s POV but I don't specify so it could really be any of the other six (save the trigger-happy one of course ).

It is quiet. HE is in control for one, the others are all 'sleeping.' Though sleeping isn't really the word for what we do. Better would be 'unaware,' resting in the back of our shared consciousness. This morning it's just HIM, and me.

I watch through his eyes as he brings the steaming mug of black coffee to his lips. Watch as his eyes drift around the kitchen of our tiny apartment. His eyes don't rest on anything in particular, too busy mulling over thoughts I can't hear to pay any real attention to his surroundings.

Through his eyes I hear the muffled shuffling of socked feet coming down the hallway. Shinobu's eyes finally come to rest of the sleep-mussed figure in the doorway.

Itsuki gives us a small smile before entering the room without a word. The small sounds of the Youkai fixing another mug of coffee add to the comfort of the silence rather than break it.

Shinobu closes his eyes to exhale slowly over his own mug. When he reopens his eyes Itsuki has taken a seat across from us at the table and is cradling his coffee mug in his hands, absorbing the heat.

For a while there are no sounds save for the rustling of fabric and Shinobu sipping his coffee. It is as though all the sound is being captured by the snow falling outside the kitchen window. I almost feel that time has stopped inside this little bubble of silence Shinobu and Itsuki have built around themselves.

Shinobu takes a final sip of his coffee before offering a small grin to the man across the table. "Since when do you like coffee?"

Itsuki laughs and time starts again.


	2. 079  Picture

**Title**: Reminder  
**Author**: KB Twilight  
**Fandom**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
**Prompt**: 079. Picture  
**Claim**: Sensui Shinobu/Itsuki  
**Completed**: 2/200  
**Rating/Warnings**: Slash (duh...)  
**Word Count**: 398  
**Summary**: Koenma is looking for something.  
**Notes**: Neither Sensui nor Itsuki actually make an appearance though the fic is centered around them.

Koenma thanked the landlord of the shabby apartment. The middle aged man grunted and scratched his chin as he put away his keys.

"When you're done, let me know."

"Of course."

He grunted again and started back down the stairs to his own apartment. Koenma turned and entered the apartment that the landlord had unlocked for him. It had taken him three months to track down the apartment his former Reikai Tantei had been living in. He had no doubt it was merely the most recent of many like it the two had gone through during the past ten years.

The kitchen that greeted Koenma when he opened the door was very Spartan. At first glance the only thing in the room that signified anyone had ever been there was the four-month old newspaper folded neatly near one side of the table. Upon further inspection there were cans in the cabinets and something that made the Reikai Prince gag in the refrigerator but nothing personal. Nothing that told him anything about the two men he had watched disappear into the void three months before.

Moving into the sitting room he found a few books and a television set along with the appropriate 'living room furniture.' Otherwise, it was very bare. The rest of the cramped apartment with its peeling paint was the same. He found it strangely depressing in a way. It was in one of the bedrooms that he finally found what he was looking for. A picture.

He assumed, from their appearances, that it had been taken eleven years before or so. Probably on an assignment but he couldn't be sure. It was during a summer festival, both wore yukata. In the picture they seemed, if not happy, content.

"Koenma-sama?" Beside him Ayame stood next to the wall she had no doubt phased through. "Did you find what you were looking for? You were going to meet with Kurama about the Makai political situation soon."

"Yes I did, and yes, I remember." Koenma slipped the picture into the pocket of the shirt he had worn to blend in. "Get someone to box up their belongings. I have to go talk to the landlord."

"Of course, sir."

As Koenma passed back through the barren apartment he hoped that the picture in his pocket would be enough of a reminder to keep him from ever repeating his mistakes.


	3. 044 Laughter

**Title**: Laughter  
**Author**: **kbtwilight**  
**Fandom**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
**Prompt**: 044. Laughter  
**Claim**: Sensui Shinobu/Itsuki  
**Completed**: 3/200  
**Rating/Warnings**: PG/Slash (duh...)  
**Word Count**: 438  
**Summary**: More of Shuu's antics...  
**Notes**: I'm using my oc personality again, he's the only one that would do something like this.  
**Disclaimer**: No own...

Laughter, real laughter, not the forced chuckles sometimes exchanged over an evening television program is very rare in the world we live in.

Kazuya laughs, but it's a twisted, insane laughter after he kills. I doubt he would even understand the concept of joyful laughter, I doubt he would care if he did. But that's not his function, his purpose, merely the personality that houses the crazy, angry thoughts Shinobu can't live with. Similarly, Minoru isn't emotional enough to laugh. He'll chuckle perversely, but I've never heard him laugh.

Shinobu rarely feels like laughing, even when he is in control. I don't feel like laughing very often either, but Itsuki can cause me to during some of our late night conversations. He is also the only one that can make Shinobu even crack a real smile, much less laugh. He's good for us. We need him.

I try to return the precious favor, but it's not something I'm very good at. So instead I share the poetry he calls "beautiful" to at least make him smile. There is only one person in this body, besides Shinobu of course, who has the power to make Itsuki really laugh. Usually without even meaning to.

"Shuu, what are you doing?" Shuu froze from where he had been stringing up his latest prank, eyes wide. I could hear the hundreds of excuses that were running through his head and informed him cheekily that none of them would work on the Yaminade. He quiet rudely told me to stuff it.

Shuu turned to face Itsuki with the most innocent grin he could muster, still hunched over his wiring. "Nothing." He said, sounding like a child that was denying stealing cookies before dinner even as his mother sees his hand in the jar.

Itsuki just gave him _that look_ that seemed reserved for the seven of us. The look that said he know exactly what was going on but was going to humor us and play along anyway. "Okay." He then turned and walked back down the hallway, leaving Shuu to his devices.

Congratulating himself on getting off Scot-free (I would have rolled out eyes if I had been in control), Shuu went back to stringing his trap. Unbeknownst to him, Itsuki was still standing silently in the hallway entrance.

Itsuki waited until Shuu was laying the last, and easiest to trip, part of the trap to announce his presence. Shuu jumped out of his skin, springing his trap on himself. The water bucket I had seen him set up earlier tipped, drenching us in bubbly water.

Itsuki's clear laughter rang through the room.


	4. 069 Fire

**Title**: Flame  
**Author**: **kbtwilight**  
**Fandom**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
**Prompt**: 069. Fire  
**Claim**: Sensui Shinobu/Itsuki  
**Completed**: 4/200  
**Rating/Warnings**: PG/AU (Element's Verse), original-character  
**Word Count**: 418  
**Summary**: _Personally, Shinobu thought the eldest of Itsuki's sisters was insane._  
**Notes**: This takes place before Shinobu started going nuts, so he's 15 or 16. Part of what will be dubbed **_Elements!Verse_**, an AU that actually could fit within the story line but unfortunitly, xxxHolic already belongs to CLAMP.

Personally, Shinobu thought the eldest of Itsuki's sisters was insane. She was also rude, loud and hotheaded; everything his partner and roommate was not. Also, the two didn't even look remotely alike, a fact he had mentioned to Itsuki the first time he had been introduced to the temperamental red-head. The Yaminade had laughed and said it was because they weren't blood related, none of his siblings, save the twins, were actually related to each other. It wasn't something that made sense to the Reikai Tantei but Itsuki hadn't elaborated and he hadn't found a way to ask.

At the moment, Rekka was poking through her brother's book collection while looking bored out of her wits. Against the white walls of their sitting room, her short red hair looked very much like the element of her name. Shinobu couldn't keep himself from asking.

"Your hair…" The older girl looked up in surprise. "Is that why your name is 'Flame?'" She chuckled, and then smirked at him.

"No, this is why." She snapped her fingers and was suddenly holding a fist full of bright orange flames. Shinobu tumbled backwards off the arm of the sofa where he had been perched. Rekka laughed, throwing her head back to let loose deep bellows of amusement. She was still holding the flame when he righted himself, it was causing smoke to rise from her palm but she didn't seem bothered by it. She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes with her other hand.

"Onii-chan didn't tell you that I was a fire demon, huh?" He started. Itsuki and his siblings were so good at hiding their Youki that it was sometimes easy to forget they weren't human. He swallowed then shook his head in answer to her question. Rekka smiled kindly.

"Well, I am, _that's_ why my name is 'Flame.'" She scowled, "that and Kaa-sama was too lazy to be creative." She smiled again, "Itsuki and the twins are the only ones that got interesting names…" Trailing off, she flashed him a sheepish grin.

There were many other thing he wanted to ask her but Itsuki choose that moment to enter from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. He looked from Shinobu to his sister before heaving a long-suffering sigh and returning to the kitchen. His comment drifted back into the room behind him.

"Rekka-chan, put out your sleeve." The red-head screamed several interesting profanities and began beating her arm with a pillow. It was Shinobu's turn to laugh.


	5. 002 Shadows

**Title**: Perfectly Filed

**Author**: **kbtwilight**

**Fandom**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

**Prompt**: 002. Shadows

**Claim**: Sensui Shinobu/Itsuki

**Completed**: 5/200

**Rating/Warnings**: PG

**Word Count**: 375

**Summary**: Shinobu's world was perfectly organized.

**Notes**: It seems like someone answered my wishlist meme and took away my writer's block. Let's hope this lasts onto my Expository Writing papers. The style on this might be a little weird for most, I hope the constant pronoun (entirely intentional) doesn't bother anyone.

His world was perfectly organized, everything filed neatly away into two mental drawers. These two drawers were labeled, though not with words. One of those drawers was black, the other white. His world was perfectly flat, no grey, no shadows. There was no middle ground, no maybe.

It was simpler that way, he never had to stop and think through his actions, because everything was either right or wrong. Youkai were ugly and black. They were to be eliminated without hesitation or doubt. Ningen were pure and white and must be protected from the taint of the Youkai who wished to feast on their flesh.

There was only one time that he ever removed something from the drawer where he had filed it away upon first glance. Only one time he had ever second-guessed. A single file he had set aside to ponder during sleepless nights.

It was months afterward that his carefully organized drawers were tipped out and their contents shuffled together in a giant heap in his mind, and the file he had set aside was forgotten. It was always there, always beside him or behind him offering support but never guidance.

Slowly he gathered the spilt pieces of his mind back together and began the filing again. There were no new drawers, but the files were sorted differently. All that was once white was now tainted in black and would be purged from the world. What was black was now as honest and wild as blood on snow, and the second drawer was relabeled in red. He could no longer see the world in white.

It was only at the end, after ten years of reorganization and planning that he rediscovered the file that had so puzzled him at first. And when he turned his full attention to it for the first time since his world had been soaked in red, he finally understood where to place it. There was no grey, his mind could comprehend mid-tones even less than white, but there could be shadows. Shadows which would not guide, but would offer the most loyal support.

He would purge the world of the Ningen which plagued it, and there was no doubt his pale shadow would follow a step behind.


	6. 132 Beginning

**Title**: At the Top of the Slope  
**Fandom**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
**Prompt**: 132. Beginning  
**Claim**: Sensui Shinobu/Itsuki  
**Completed**: 7/200  
**Rating/Warnings**: Pre-series, Un-betaed  
**Word Count**: 979  
**Summary**: "Once a stone starts rolling it cannot stop until it reaches the bottom of the slope." -Ichihara Yuuko.  
**Notes**: Not what I started out to write at all.

He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to jump out of his chair and run, run until he couldn't anymore or there wasn't anywhere else to run. A smaller part of him wanted to cry. He hadn't known either of these parts existed before today. The largest part wanted to back to that blood-stained room and kill them again. That's what the voice in his head wanted to do. To rip and tear them and hold their blood and entrails in his hands again. That's what the voice wanted. What it demanded between bursts of maniacal laughter that raised the hairs on the back of Shinobu's neck and made those other parts of him a little bit bigger.

He didn't know what to do, so he didn't do anything.

Koenma was speaking again. Had he been speaking before? He hadn't been listening. He didn't care. He was too busy trying to ignore the voice and the sting of memories he didn't want. He closed eyes to drown it all out as the laughter got louder and he felt his mind shake. Was he going insane?

--_You wanna watch where we're going, dumbass?_--

Shinobu's eyes snapped open. They weren't in the prince's office anymore. He hadn't noticed himself move or that any time had passed at all. Eyes wide, he scanned the unfamiliar hallway to find it empty and silent. He was too far from the main corridors to even hear the paper-carrying Oni scurrying about. Where was Itsuki? Hadn't they been together in the office.

--_That shit-prince made him stay._--

Shinobu twitched. Mad ranting could be explained away much easier than a voice that responded to unvoiced questions.

"Who—what are you?" He prompted outloud. He voice echoed eerily in the empty hall.

--_You figure it out. Now do what we came here for._--

"Wha…" But he cut himself off as the voice made a sound of disgust.

--_Proof. It was your own idea, idiot._--

He wasn't thrilled that his own mind was insulting him but he let it slide, because he remembered. To his right was a door that he realized was the records department of the Reikai. In two strides he across the hall pushing open the enormous door and stepping inside.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around the cruelty in those humans at the house but if it was an isolated case, something unusual, then maybe it would be alright. He could make himself live with the knowledge that a few humans had sold their souls and became something… else.

The Reikai records department had videos of everything. Every event in human history. If he could find his answer, it would be here.

The reception desk by the door was empty, and that was fine. It may make his search a bit harder but he could do it undisturbed. From the outside at least.

The voice wasn't speaking anymore. Ever since Shinobu had become aware of its existence, when he had come back to himself standing in a pool of blood with gore on his hands and laughter in his head, the voice had either been laughing or ranting. Now, it was silent in his head for the first time in two days, but he could feel the other's presence all the more clearly for it.

"Who are you?" He asked outloud as he picked up another random tape and popped it into the player in the center of the room. The tapes were labeled in a way that made little sense to him and their placement on the shelves seemed random. Having to watch the beginning of each tape was a slow process and he was making little headway. The tapes he had found so far didn't interest him. He wasn't even sure what he was looked for.

--_You tell me. You made me._--

"What does that mean?" A recording of a crowd gathered around a man speaking in a language he didn't know. He popped the tape out and put in another.

--_You made me to kill. To hate._--

"Are you me?" He winced as he finished the words and wished he could take them back. The other laughed again. He quickly asked a different question. "What do I call you." The laughing stopped.

--_…I haven't decided yet._--

Shinobu accepted that for the moment and ejected another tape, walking back to the first shelf and bending down to put it back on the bottom rung.

--_Try that one._--

He felt a mental shove and somehow knew without asking which one the other meant. From his new position he could see a tape that had fallen behind the others, like someone had wanted to hide it. He reached through the haphazard tapes in front to grab the one the voice had noticed. On a piece on faded tape that served as a label was written the words 'Chapter Black.'

-.-.-.-.-

He was no longer indecisive. Shinobu's eyes held a new kind of determination as he walked purposefully down the street with the voice muttering in the back of his mind and the tape's weight heavy in his pocket. He'd spent several hours in the records room. Now the Ningenkai streets were slipping into darkness, the faulty electric lights above blinking in and out. He ignored them.

Turning a corner into the lot of a three story apartment complex he took the first flight of stairs two at a time, not even glancing at the landlady's two daughters running after fireflies. He had a goal now, nothing else mattered.

The last door on the second landing opened before he could knock, revealing his concerned Youkai partner.

"Shino-" Itsuki stopped short when he saw the resolve in the other man's eyes. He wordlessly opened the door in invitation. Shinobu shook his head.

"I'm leaving. Are you coming?" The Youkai just smiled.

"Of course."


	7. 099 Hypnotize

**Title**: Interest  
**Fandom**: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
**Prompt**: 099. Hypnotize  
**Claim**: Sensui Shinobu/Itsuki  
**Completed**: 6/200  
**Rating/Warnings**: PG/AU (Elements!Verse), original character POV, Itsuki!Centric, Un-betaed  
**Word Count**: 1030 (WOW!! That's really good for me!)  
**Summary**: Even when he was very young, her little brother had exhibited stalker-like behavior.  
**Notes**: I've completely re-worked my Elements!Verse. I'll leave the other fic up but this is going to be the _real_ first look into that universe. Points to the person who can figure out all cameos. I accidentally uploaded this and 'Beginning' in the wrong order. This was written about six months ago.

Even when he was very young, her little brother had exhibited stalker-like behavior. It had seemed innocent at first, the behavior that was expected of a little boy.

In the very beginning, any inanimate object which caught her brother's eye would hold his complete attention for days at a time, or at least until the next interesting thing came along. During this phase, once something had caught his attention it was as if nothing else existed. She had once caught him standing in the doorway of their mother's sitting room, his unblinking golden eyes captured by the smoke swirling around her kiseru. He hadn't even noticed her until she started to drag him away, from the smoke and their mother's laughing eyes.

The smoke was his transition from inanimate object to living creature. At first it was just the butterflies that seemed drawn to their mother's shop. Some were normal insects, pretty but simple; just something to chase around the yard until they crossed the wooden posts that marked the end of their world. Others, the ethereal creatures of magic which appeared when their mother's mood declined, would disappear into the night when touched. These, her brother would stare at longingly from the edge of the veranda, not acknowledging her or her gift of warm chocolate until the magic had completely faded away and the mug was cold in her hand.

It had quickly progressed to the people who would come into the shop asking for things that had seemed so mundane then. He started sitting with her when customers would come, watching through the gap in the screen. She had been spying on the customers for years, so she didn't notice anything wrong with this either, until the day her brother moved. Going down the hall and out the screen in the kitchen he followed that day's customer from a distance, stopping just short of the posts and peeking around them to watch the man walk out of sight. She wasn't old enough to understand why this made a weight settle uncomfortably into her stomach.

The obsessive way her brother followed customers to the gate stopped for a while once their little sister was 'born.' Kari was the first person she'd ever seen capture her brother's interest and devotion almost completely. For the first three years of her life his attention rarely strayed to anything else, even the customers that were coming with increasing frequency.

Once his interest in their sister began to wane, her brother's infatuation with the customers resumed. It wasn't uncommon for her to catch him staring out the gate, his eyes even more distant than usual. She knew the day they'd loose him completely wasn't so far as she'd hoped.

She passed beyond the gate before he did. Subconsciously she knew her leaving would only make him leave them sooner, but she wasn't patient like her siblings and she had long outgrown the world 'inside.' It was years before she saw her brother again; once one passed the gate there was no going back, not for ones like them.

When he was fifteen, her brother showed up in the doorway of her flat, a single bag slung over one shoulder. She let him in without a word.

The outside world seemed to be good for him. There were so many things pulling at his attention that he slowly learned to focus on more than one thing at a time. He was gradually becoming less distant with 'her.' It might have been better if he had stayed the same. Then it wouldn't have been such a shock when she finally lost him.

-.-.-.-.-

Reia shoved her hands deeper into her coat pockets at she frowned at the nondescript building before her. She wanted to blame something and this ugly white apartment building with its peeling paint and rusted metal railing was convenient.

It had been a shock to come home three days before and find Itsuki's room not just vacant, but stripped of anything that might suggest he had ever been there. Something had happened the night before, the night he hadn't come home. He had been distracted for several weeks, slipping off early and coming home late with distance in his gold eyes. She hadn't looked too deeply; she hadn't wanted to see. Now she didn't have a choice.

She learned her brother's flat number from the landlady - a pretty, dark-haired woman whose office walls were dominated by pictures of blonde, identical twin girls. The two-story building was tidy but badly in need of repairs, the type of flat often rented by single parents and poor college students. She tripped over more than a few toys and one small orange-haired boy on her way up the stairs.

She had just reached the right flat when she saw her brother coming down the sidewalk below. It was the sight of the tall dark haired boy walking beside him that startled her, causing her to back around the side of the building and out of sight. Ever since the magic butterflies that disappeared when touched her brother had always just watched from a distance, never getting too close to the things that had interested him. It had taken her four years to convince him to get close enough to touch Kari.

There was something else. The look in her brother's eye was the same as before, that hypnotized gaze that seemed to suggest nothing existed except what those eyes were currently focused on. It was the rest of his expression that was different. She wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't always known him, she was sure the teenager with the messy hair and wide blue eyes didn't register that soft smile on her brother's lips.

Reia smiled as she slipped down the back stairway and down the street without a word. Itsuki had always focused completely on one thing at a time, but his interest had never stayed very long on any one person or object. Something told her that this boy wouldn't be loosing that attention any time soon, because interest wasn't the only thing of her brother's that he had captured.


End file.
